


Lazy

by oceleagle



Series: The Mythical ABCs [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engaged, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Love, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Smut, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, True Love, Wake-Up Sex, post-proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceleagle/pseuds/oceleagle
Summary: The day after he proposes, Rhett decides to wake his fiancé up with a surprise.





	Lazy

       Rhett wakes early to the sound of birds chirping just outside the bedroom window, the sun barely beginning to peek over the horizon. A turn of his head proves what he already knows to be true - Link is still sleeping soundly beside him. _Good._ That means last night hadn't been a dream after all. The proposal was perfect. Link hadn't suspected a single thing, showing up at the river without even questioning Rhett's reasoning. So many tears were shed last night, Rhett's sure he must be a terrible sight this morning. For a moment, he considers showering and going out for breakfast to let his partner sleep a little longer. However, his body is more than a little bit sore from the events of last night, and it silently screams at him to stay put. He's positive the sight of him, in addition to the smell of his morning breath is enough to put a skunk in a coma for weeks, but that doesn't stop him from moving a hand under the covers to rest on Link's bare hip.

 

       Link is lying on his side, facing away from him, legs curled at just the right angle to make his perfectly-shaped ass available for the taking. Never once in their entire relationship have either of them woken up to sex from the other. Rhett thinks it might be time to change that fact. A slow movement of his hands allows his fingertips to dance ever-so-lightly against Link's exposed skin. It has little to no effect on him, though. Rhett swears Link could sleep through a damn category five hurricane! He takes it up a notch, slowly kneading his knuckles into the insanely soft flesh. Still no response. _Hmm..._ Maybe his next step will work. Touches become lighter as he sweeps his hand downward, pausing a moment to shift Link's leg forward a bit in an effort to gain even better access.

 

        **" _Mmm..._ That's better."** Rhett whispers to no one in particular, fingers continuing their exploratory journey along his future husband's body. Firm digits come to rest against Link's perineum - a spot they have discovered to be intensely arousing for them both. Lips settle gently along the warm flesh between Link's shoulder blades, while roaming fingers have found their home, massaging encouragingly against the sensitive region. Link's body twitches slightly in response to the touches, but he continues lightly snoring only a second later. Thus, Rhett removes his fingers from their position, bringing them to his mouth and thoroughly wetting them. Surely _this_ will wake his partner up...

 

       Lips precariously perch themselves next to the shell of Link's ear as steady fingers smooth tenderly over his lover's entrance. Rhett figures if he's sore from last night, Link most-likely is too. Therefore, he determines to be as careful and gentle as is humanly possible. After a moment of preparation, Rhett slowly allows his middle finger to slip past the tight ring of muscles into Link's indulgent warmth. This action does the trick, drawing a hitched breath combined with a raspy moan from the man as he wakes to the sensation of being filled. **" _Rhett..._ "** Link breathes the name with such reverence it could give any man a god complex.

 

        **"Good mornin', beautiful."** The words drip like fresh honey from Rhett's lips directly into Link's ear, eliciting another soft moan from the man. **"Does it hurt, baby? I can stop..."** The question hangs in the air for a moment before drawing only a small shake of Link's head in response. It isn't quite the confirmation he'd been hoping for, seeing as Link had winced only seconds ago. Things change in an instant, though. Link's back arches sensually, pressing his hips backward and flexing his pelvic muscles in an effort to pull Rhett's finger even deeper inside him. **"It's good, bo. _So_ _good..._ "** By the look on his face - the way his forehead scrunches up and his mouth forms into a perfect 'o' shape - Rhett believes him.

 

       It's all the encouragement Rhett needs, and he sets about working a second finger inside his lover, gently opening him up and preparing him for the girth of his cock. Link is lost in the pleasure, head swimming dizzily in a sea of emotions. Not only has he been gifted the joy of having Rhett in his life thus far, he now has the promise of spending the rest of his life with him. They're going to grow old together, build a beautiful and indestructible life on the foundation of their love and friendship. It's the greatest gift Link could have ever received, and he vows in that moment to never take one single breath for granted. He will appreciate every second he spends with Rhett as if it could be the last.

 

       Right hand grasps for purchase as he feels the head of Rhett's erection come into contact with his tender hole. Trembling fingers bunch the excess material of his pillow case into a hardened fist while his lover begins pushing inside him. **" _Oh--_ _Oh gosh, Rhett..._ "** Link whines heavily at the sensation of being stretched to accommodate the fullness of Rhett's length. It hurts. Dear God, it _aches_. But in the absolute best way possible. Things had gotten a bit wild last night after they both realized they were engaged, and the excitement fully set in.

 

       Rhett showers his lover with affectionate kisses to his neck and shoulders, allowing a generous amount of time for Link to adjust. He waits for the all-too-familiar wiggle of the man's hips before he pulls back and pauses to press his lips against Link's ear. **"That's it, baby. Nice and easy..."** He reassures sweetly as he languidly sinks back into the depths of his partner. And that's the pace he sets - slow, loving, and relaxed - perfect for them both after the past evening's events.

 

       Link allows soft cries of ecstasy to escape his throat with every luxurious thrust of Rhett's hips. His own cock is screaming for attention - a sound his lover must have been able to hear, for he takes the aching erection in his hand and matches the flick of his wrist to the rhythm of his hips. It isn't long, barely a minute or so, and Link is losing it. **" _So-- so close, bo..._ "**

 

        **"** ** _Yeah..._?** **"** Rhett's warm breath against his ear sends a shiver of delight straight down his spine as he nods furiously in reply. **" _Uh-huh..._ "** And Rhett can feel it, too. He can feel the pulsations of Link's cock in his hand, ready to release at any given second. **"Let it go then. Cum for me, baby..."** Link's breath hitches in his throat once again as his orgasm hits full-force. Warm juices spill over onto Rhett's open and waiting hand. **" _Ahh..._ "** He lets go of the breath with a blissful cry of sweet release, eyes slipping shut as Rhett begins peppering kisses along his shoulder blade, leaving soft whispers of praise in his wake. **"Good boy... You're so good... I love you so much, baby."**

 

       The contraction of Link's muscles during and after his orgasm tugs at Rhett's cock, and he knows he isn't going to last much longer. His hand is splayed against Link's pelvic line, pulling him closer, as lips make their way back up to the man's ear. **"Almost there, baby..."** And Link nods, only vaguely aware that his partner has spoken. He's adrift in an ocean of post-orgasmic euphoria, tiny moans accompanying every aftershock that hits his body.

 

       It only takes a couple more thrusts of his hips for Rhett to lose his load deep inside Link's still-quivering hole. As the pair ride out their highs, slowly floating back down from the clouds, Rhett allows his now-flaccid shaft to slip from the security Link has been providing it with a groan of satisfaction. Tender kisses are pressed to the back of Link's neck as Rhett repeats his previous statement, **"I love you so much, Link."**

 

                      **"Love you too, Rhett."**

 

       The couple lie in peace for what feels like an eternity, soft touches and kisses displaying their obvious love and affection for one another. This is what Sunday mornings were made for - _lazy love-making_.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by @ohhherewegoagain on tumblr


End file.
